


A blacker shade of blue (and a paler shade of white)

by Ripley2win



Series: 6.22  Variations on a theme [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, work inspired by 6.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel made his declaration that they must bow down and worship him or be destroyed.  He observed their startled and then panicked faces a moment before he spoke again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blacker shade of blue (and a paler shade of white)

 

 

“Punked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Beholder2be who came up with this title.


End file.
